In recent years, apparatuses having a touch panel on their display unit for displaying an image have been generally used. Such apparatuses are known to enlarge a display image through touch panel operations such as opening two fingers held in contact with the touch panel (a pinch-out operation), or quickly tapping twice (a double-tap operation).
However, when a user enlarges a part of an image displayed on the touch panel, an edge portion of the image disappears from the display area. Therefore, if the user wants to see again the portion of the image which has once disappeared from the display area, the user needs to perform operations such as reducing the enlarged image to the original size, or sliding the enlarged image to display the target portion of the image.
To improve the convenience of such operations, a technique for switching between an enlarged image and an original size image by inputting a user's gesture to a touch panel has been devised (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-122444).
According to the above-described conventional technique, although troublesome required operations have been reduced to a certain extent, it is not possible to show the user both the enlarged image and the original size image (an image portion the user wants to see) at the same time.